Mutant Mansion
by Good Chi Wizard
Summary: Is the Mansion coming alive? Who will live through this and who will be unlucky? probably mostly unlucky. . . .


**Mutant Mansion**

_In The laundry room._

Superman stares it down. He won't let up on the beast. His eyes stay locked on the beasts whatevers . . . . It doesn't have eyes really, but he can feel it hungrily glaring. Superman will protect the innocent, or maybe not so innocent, people cowering piled up in the laundry basket behind him. Yes Superman would not, NOT let this washing machine claim another victim. Sokka hadn't even seen it coming.

Poor soul . . . .

The washing machine suddenly starts spewing out bubbles. Pieces of Sokkas shirt remain nestled inside them. Flash ,who is kneeling protectivley in front of the full laundry basket, slowly reaches out to pop one of the slimy greenish bubbles.

"Don't!" A firm hand grabs Flash's wrist. Flash turns to find himself face to face with a GIANT BAT OH HECK NO!- wait its just Batman, who had happened to be stalking under the laundry basket, watching things . . . .

" We don't know if its safe." He remarks stoicly.

Jack crawls up from the bottom of the pile of people and pokes his head out,gasping for air " So you mean don't do this then?" Jack pops a bubble.

"Everyone Back!" Batman frantically herds everyone out of the basket, away from Jack.

Jack stares at his slimy green hand freaking himself out,acually trying to back away with the others, who would then scramble back more, then more, then more.

Batman sighs then checks on Superman who was still holding the mutated washing machine at bay.

Jack backs into Uncle. The strange goop still dripping from his hand, and was that some sokka hair? " AiyAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Evil at work!" Uncle pulls out a blow fish and jabs Jack in the back with it.

"OW!" Jack trips forward and falls on his face. People circle him. " Get it Off PLEEEASE! I dont wanna Die!" Jack whines loudly.

Riddler steps forward , he leans down to study the goo. " It's a simple riddle-"

"Shut up Eddyward! This is not a riddle. . . . It's obviously a joke! BaHAHAHA!" Joker screams and bolts over to the monster machine and kicks it with all his might. Then he does the same to Jack for good measure. The washing machine roars a strange furious noise that only washing machines make when their done . . . washing something . . . . or something . . . .so intimidating. Jacks kicked puppy wail was more intimidating than that.

"Stop kicking the riddle specimen!" Riddler scolds.

" Why i'll kick you Riddle Boy!" Joker threatens.

In the backround you can see Batman and Superman in full raging battle with a furious mutated washing machine.

Jacks eyes widen as joker and Riddler both yank his arm in different directions.

"It's soap you overthinker!" Joker yells.

"Acually it's-" Riddler starts.

"Soap!"

"Acuall-"

"Soap!SOAP!"

"It's-"

"SOOAAPP!You idot!"

"WELL EXCUSE M-"

Batman comes crashing through the conversation. Head over heels. They resume arguing like nothing happened.

"Not soap,it's a riddle. And if i may say your an-"

"Guys!" Jack interrupts " Please it's burning now!" A washing machine flings through the ceiling, making a huge hole, followed shortly thereafter by Superman, probably finishing the job.

Joker laughs, then says. " It's only burning because it irritates your stupid ridiculous whitey white skin!" Everyone stares at Joker. He looks down at his own skin. " Ohwhowhooooo! would you look at that . . . ."

In the backround you see Superman has returned and is resucitating Batman. Riddler then points out that he solved the riddle of the soap, The soap is acually an acid that is very slowly burning through Jacks skin. " BURNN OWWW BURN WHAT DO I DO! MOMMY!"

" AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SOAP!"

"ACID RIDDLE!"

" BREATH BRUCE! PLEASE COME BACK TO US!"

"PLUMPY,OLD KAZ, HAND PUPPET, CRACKETY CLACK SNAP AND POP, PLUMP! WHEEL-TO-THE-CHAIR-TO-THE-DIAMOND-HIP-OW! . . . . my hip." Jarem hobbles by, secretly basking in the creepy stares he gets for that extrodinary interupption. He smirks. He practiced that in the mirror all last night AND this morning, perfecting it for hours upon hours. Until his hand puppets got tired and dragged him up into the kitchen chandilier. Which came alive today . . . .he cant say that it was friendly. . . .

Jarem slides over to Batman, yells "Breath of life!" kisses him, then something big lunges in from outside the door and drags him off in the blink of an eye. gone.

Batman breaths again to Supermans relief.

"Soap!"

"Riddle!"

"YOU WANt a piece of UnCLE!

"BURNING! * girly scream*"

"Jarem did WHAT!?"

Flash listened to everyone falling into this crazy disorder. "PEOPLE please enough! I will be the sticky stuff that holds this little group together if its the last thing i do!" Someone mumbles that it might be, Flash ignores that. Superspeeding Flash zooms, grabs Jacks sizziling hand, wipes it off with who knows what, gives Riddler a riddle, gives Joker some soap, and well he kinda just waits Uncle out. But finally all the noise stops.

Peace and quiet.

The laundry room is just too small for this many crazys.

Sokkas body slimy wet with burning acid slides in from the roof. " Breath of LIFE!"

Here comes Jarem. . . .?


End file.
